What an mistake can lead up to
by Nasuren
Summary: Series of one shots containing Faytxgirl pairings. Contains rare pairing such as FaytxClair. Check homepage for more info
1. Watch Where You Land

Author's Note: This is the first ever story even hinting of this pairing! Even though I'm really into fayt/nel (I wish there was more) and fayt/maria (second to fayt/nel) this came to me. This is a one shot that takes place during and after the game and it's possibly a beginning of one shots focusing on M/F couples containing my favorite character,Fayt. Note that I will only portray one pairing in this. 

Disclaimer: I don't own SO:TTEOT. I would, but Square-Enix beat me to it! I do own this story and...(digs in pocket)...fifty cents and a ball of lint!

It was morning when they left. Now it's currently noon

Normally Clair Lasbard wouldn't worry about her friend Nel going to enemy territory, but this situation easy qualifies as abnormal. Going to the Main capital of Airyglyph which she can hide easily in crowds doesn't worry her, but sneaking into a military installation and try to escape with two possibly serious injured people right under the Black Brigade's nose didn't count as one of the easiest situation in the her opinions.

'I'm beginning to wonder if sending those two engineers was a wise decision. If they ended up captured or worst, I'll have to answer to the Queen. Knowing Laselle, he'll try to make into a disaster if it happen. Then again, he would do the same if it didn't happen.'

Clair resisted the urge to chuckle as that thought passed through her mind. Laselle's distaste of everyone who came before him was legendary in it's own right. Sadly, if the blond muscle man and the cute blue haired boy did come back, they would get a large helping of it. She felt sorry for those two. Not that she got a small mountain of it. Laselle might acts if he hates everyone, but he sure isn't stupid. He knew that if he messed with her, that he would have to put up with her father. Slowly her thoughts turned towards the two 'engineers' from Greeton.

She knew how to tell how strong someone is by just glancing at them.

The blond, Cliff if her memory served her right, she knew had some battle experience. She could also tell that even though he acted stupid that he was hiding an intelligence that might rival anyone in the Crimson Blades. However, he still acted as a warrior instead of a engineer.

The blue hair boy, Fate or Fayt is she wasn't mistaken, was obviously a knight in training or whatever they called their warriors from their homeland. He acted as if he was raised in house that followed a strict code of honor, but even this showed that he was untrained in the ways of the world. Clair knew that the young man seemed shaken, but Nel refused to go any deeper into the subject. She hoped that he wouldn't let his honor killed him during his attempt at Nel and her subordinates' rescue. At that time the guard on top of the gate yelled on simple sentence:

"OPEN THE GATE"

Clair realized her fears was unfounded as she watch as Nel and her group approached the gate. Nel was taking the lead looking as if she was just coming back from a stroll. Behind her was the blue hair engineer carrying a exhausted Farleen on his back while, to Clair's amusement, Cliff was carrying a extremely annoyed and extremely loud Tynave over his shoulder (who was dropped after trying to bite Cliff). Clair watch as the blue hair walk swiftly past Nel and to a doctor waiting behind Clair, while Nel, follow by a sore Cliff rubbing his ear came and stood in front of Clair.

"So I take it went well?"

"Yes, we were able to escape with only a few scraps and bruises."

"Thank Apris. How is Farleen and Tynave?"

"I think that biting fiend," Cliff started as he pointed at Tynave getting up "is in need of having here head examine! She thought she wouldn't slow us down as we escaped! Seriously, I don't know if she's a woman or an alligator! Farleen is the one you should be worried about, passed out after Fayt lifted her up."

"The Doctor said that Farleen is fine." This voice came behind Clair as she she turned around to face the young man," She said that she'll be fine after a good night-"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence as Cliff was pushed into Clair, and Clair was pushed into Fayt, sending both Fayt and Clair to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A ALLI...gator?"

It was easy to tell what had happen. Tynave punched Cliff in the back, Cliff push Clair by accident before stopping, and Clair fell on Fayt. However what was notice next shocked even Tynave. When they landed, Clair was on top of Fayt but the position wasn't what was wrong. They were kissing.

As soon as the two realized what happened, the two was up, backs to each other blushing.

"Man, Fayt! Barely a day here and your kissing a pretty gal! Seems like I'm rubbing off on you!" Cliff smirked as the two blushed even more at this comment.

"S-sorry, I have to get some s-supplies. I'll seem you later!" Fayt stammered out as he ran off.

"Now that I think of it, he didn't spit or cough, so I think Fayt has a crush!" Cliff smile widened as Clair got redder," and I think the girl has on-"

"CLIFF!" Nel and Tynave yelled as they began to beat him senseless.

"I'm sorry, but he's...just not my type! Besides my father wouldn't allow it!" Clair said as fast as fayt then walked off for the mansion. The next day the two refused to make eye contact. However she was wrong about a few things.

* * *

Six years after the 4D incident... 

"BONZAI!"

A young boy with light blue hair yelled as he jump on the double bed, waking up the inhabitants in the castle's room.

"Dion! Didn't I tell you not to jump on the bed?" Answered a annoyed voice as man with a darker shade of blue hair sat up. The man sitting up was none other that Fayt Leingod. No longer considered a dashing young man, Fayt had grown up to become what the people considered the best looking man in Aquios and servant of the Queen of Aquaria as an adviser.

"Grampa told me to wake you up. He said 'If you don't wake them up and let them sleep until the time they usually wake up, we won't make Peterny until nightfall!'"

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time for the reunion. Frankly I'm worried your grandfather and your uncle Cliff will give you some bad ideas!"

"Aww. what fun is that?"

"Fayt, not all ideas my father has are bad." A silver haired woman said as she sat up.

"If you mean getting me stay..." Fayt shrugged, "Well, I can see how he hit gold. Dion, go ahead and get something to eat, will you? We'll be along shortly."

"It's hard to imaginre it's been six years..." Fate spoke softly.

"Six years since you came here, since you became the 'hero of the people', or since that kiss?" Clair said as she slid over and put her head on Fayt's shoulder.

"Nah, It's been six years since you became, " Fayt began as he wrapped an arm around her, "Clair Leingod."

The two sat like that for a moment before Clair put a hand on her flat stomach and broke the silence...

"Fayt, you knowit won't be too much longer before you have to put up with another."

* * *

R&R before I turn Abel into a girl. Not that it willtake thatmuch effort. If enough people review this, I might add another rare pairing. 


	2. Seperation \'messenger saga\'

Disclaimer:See the first chapter. 

Note: In this story, the Queen is around 23. Her age isn't revealed and since she isn't married I believe that she is around Nel's age. Also the Oasises has trees.

_'Give me assasins, give me robbers. Throw me into a pit of Dragons. But please tell me I heard wrong!'_ Unfortunately Nel's prayors wasn't heard.

"Like I said, after we were fighting that Dragon-thingy, I notice Fayt was missing..."

"CLIFF, YOU IDOIT! Who was Fayt protecting?" Nel yelled. shakening the trees in the Oasis.

"I-um..."

"So let me guess, we're lost, we've lost Fayt, and worse, we've lost the reason why we came here?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"Tell me again why your still breathing?"

"Woah, Woah! Don't worry about it. Fayt might be young but you can trust him. The only way she'll be safer is if a gentleman like me is with her."

"...thank god you aren't..."

* * *

"I still haven't found them, your highness..." Fayt spoken as he approached the shade of the trees in the Oasis and a kneeling woman in white who seemed like she was sleeping. The woman was a little pale with grayish hair, but everyone who laid eyes on her would agree on her beauty. After he said that he approach the water for a few sips of water and tried to leave.

"I wish you wouldn't keep going out there and only coming back for water." Aquaria XXVII said not even opening her eyes.

"I already cleared out the monsters, so there isn't a threat of them and we need to find Nel and Cliff."

"Your pushing yourself to hard Fayt Leingod. if you push yourself too hard, you'll collapse and die out there."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"With all due respect, your highness, I 'm not Aquarian. I don't have to follow orders you give." But the queen simply smiled and open her eyes and glanced into Fayt's.

"If it's a request, it's rude not to accept. I played this game since I spoke my first word, Leingod. You can't win a war of words with me. Now come sit in the shade."

Fayt couldn't respond as he stared into the eyes of the Queen. Without any resitance he sat next to the Queen.

A few moments passed without any words between them as they watch the water of the Oasis.

"...Can I ask you a question your highness?" A this the queen turned her head and nodded her head. "When ever my friends and I came before you, Laselle seems to try to discredit us. Why does he do that and if he's your advisior, why do you believe us over him."

The queen's responce was to smile and a light chuckle.

"Laselle, while he's a good man and quite intellegent, he constantly trying to shape the world as he see fits, which causes him to be constantly cranky. As for why I can trust you, two simple reasons. Nel and Clair vouched for you, and those two I trust the most since I knew them since childhood." The queen spoke as she lifted he gaze as if remembering a long forgoten memory.

"The other?" Fayt said looking a the queen.

"Laselle's a pessismist. Even I believe that." Both laughed at this comment.

"He's always telling people to do." The Queen continued, "Even me, in a sense. He's always advising me to do things even after I made clear I wish not to think about."

"Like?" Fayt continued. He noticed that for a supossedly stoic queen that he was told she was really opening up.

"Marrige." The queen said. She knew that talking like this to Fayt was the only thing keeping him from going into the desert, not like she mind talking like this. It was sort of...refreshing...

"Huh?"

"What, hard to believe that a beutiful young queen would be unmarried?" The Queen looked at his face that was filled with utter confusion."I'm almost as Clair and Nel."

"...let me guess..."

"Laselle tries to keep me unmarried so it can be used in negotiating."

"You don't approve?"

"...marrige should be for love, not politics." This time the queen's face filled with confusion. "Those marriages end up bad if there is no love."

"Might I ask how you know?"

"...Enough of it's shown back home by the media."

"Medea?"

"Oh, it's like this group of people who spread out information and news."

"Why would they show the personal relationships of people."

"...money... I think I spent enough time resting. I need to go find Cliff and Nel" Fayt said as he quickly rised and walked off, only to return fifteen minutes later with the others.

Soon after that, they set out once again to their meeting with King Airyglyph. However Fayt didn't know how his words affected one person that day.

* * *

What you think? R&R, and help me to choose how to continue! 


	3. Behind the scenes 'lunar saga'

Disclaimer: Exactly how many of these I need? 

Note: This is Dedicated to Maxmagnus20019, who gave me this idea. This one takes place during Adray's and Fayt's ending.

Warning: Extreme Daughter-father beating ahead. Do not read if you don't like 1) Adray's additude 2) Adray getting the (censured) beat out of him or 3)Adray getting the (censured) beat out of him by Clair. Opps, I kind of spoiled it.

Thoughts will be _in italics_ while noises will be **bold

* * *

**  
_'Oh god, here we go again...'_

"By the way... Are you seeing that girl, Nevelle's daughter...Nel?"

At this, Fayt spit his tea while he could studder out a simple question.

"W-What?"

_'Leave him alone with any guy...'_

"She's the reason you stayed isn't it?"

"N-no! There's nothing between me and Nel. I first met her after coming to this planet, and we went on some adventures together. I guess you'd call us comrades..."

_'...around my age, especially one he likes...'_

"Well then, Master Fayt. Does this mean that you are currently...single?"

"I guess you can say that..."

_'...He always asks...'_

"Great! Wanna marry my daughter?" Adray asked.

_'...but I want to find out something, and depends on his answer.'_

"What? Clair?"

"Eh? What's wrong? Some problem with my daughter?"

_'Oh, father. If you only know the real problem...'_

"No, that's not it. But isn't that the sort of thing that people usually decide from themselves? Even if I said sure, what would Clair say?"

"What are you talking about? I know my daughter well. She would not say no. So it's settled, then! And the Lasbard family line is assured."

_'Actually, I would say yes, but right now...'_

"Excuse me, father, can I have a word with you?"

"What? You want me to come with you? Perfect timing, I had something to talk to you about, too..." with this comment, the two walked off.

"It's not that I don't like Clair or anything." Fayt began to mumble to himself "But, if I married her, Adray would be my father-in-law... I'm not sure I could handle that..."

_...but sill, if I marry Nel, he'll become my uncle in law too..._ (1)

* * *

The Lasbards continue to wlk through the Mansion until they reach the other side of the mansion into the training room, where Clair hope that they would not be heard. 

Unfortunately, Adray did seem to notice that.

"Come on Clair! I got some good news to cheer you..." unfortunatly he didn't know that the look on her face was anger, not sadness. How he didn't see the veins poping out was beyond anybody.

"You ask Fayt to marry me."

Yeah I just asked-Hey, how you'd know!" At this comment Clair turned redder.

"You always try to get someone to marry me. Don't you think I deserve to choose?"

"So? I knew you like him!"

"What about that young solider you said that about."

"Hey, I knew he would make a good husband." Adray said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"...he was engaged to his sweet-heart. What about that noble?"

"I heard he was a..."

"HE WAS A TOTAL SNOB! How about..."

"Okay! Okay! So I made bad choices! But I struck gold this time! Fayt would made a great husband!" He then opened one eye and glanced at Clair, "If you don't like him why are you blushing?" At this Clair turned pink before turning to an ever darker red and balling up a fist.

"I don't **'wham'** want him and Nel to **'wham'** think I need you to** 'bam'** help get a **'bam'** a boyfriend or a **crash** HUSBAND!" Needless to say Ardray came out with a black eye and numerous cuts. He knew that wasn't all when opened his closed eyes to find Clair with a huge vase.(2)

"If he's going to choose me over Nel I don't need you to make me look helpless!" Clair yelled as she yelled as she raised the vase higher.

"If he likes you and Nel, why don't he..." He stammered out quickly as she brought it down on his head. For a moment, she just stood there with with her arms crossed.

"I know that didn't hurt /that/ much." (3) Clair spoke with her eyes closed, "Also if he wanted to do 'that' (4) he would have done that already. Besides, Laselle would have convince the Queen not to. Now if you excuse me, it's rude to keep a guest waiting." With that she went off to join Fayt.

Five seconds later...

The mass know as Adray begain to situp.

"...actually, Clair, the Queen agreed to it already. The reason Fayt didn't use the law (4) is because back where he came from, the laws are different. At least I don't need to do anything if he hurts you. He might need me to resue him, OUCH!" Adray whispered as he rubbed his head.

* * *

(1)- No, the Zelphers and Lasbards are not related. If two guys becomes good friends, often one's children call the other one Uncle. 

(2)-A little bit of humor. She got it from the hall, if your wondering. And yes, Nel likes Fayt, Clair likes Fayt, Fayt can't choose.

(3)- I got the feeling that he acts like that for the fun of it, like Vash (Trigun), Kakaishi (Naruto), or Kenshin (Rurori Kenshin). There is no way a vase can really hurt him...Unless it's the size of a mountain.

(4)-That is for later. It based it on a few things concering Apris, if you can figure it out before I post the next part and put on my Live Journal, Congrats.

**AN:** I decided something. Some of the oneshots will take place one after the other, in branching Sagas if you will. This is the first part of the 'Lunar Saga', and branch off of chapter 2, which goes into the 'Messenger Saga'. Note that when I story branches off, all before the branch happened, but anything in other branches won't happen. One-shots means it's one chapter, one story. If it's two, I'll keep it here, but if it EVER passes three parts, I'll rewrite it into a story of it's own.

Now to answer a few reveiws. Note if you want me to answer something post it on My LJ (click Nasuren at the top and click homepage). If you want a pairing post it under 'Need fuel for immagination' in the LJ:

**Maxmagnus20019 and Dark Drow**: Seems non-Yaoi are getter scare now, huh? Thanks to Maxmagnus20019 for the idea of this chapter.

**meep o.o;** :I actually Like Nel, Clair and Maria pairing, but it helps to keep an open mind. Peppita and Lady Elena I can't do because I have to age one and throw the other into the fountain of youth. Mirage is different, I can say she's around 20 in Klasian.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** First off, I will continue it later, and second of all, I can't do anything like that. 1) It would be a regular story with a few holes 2) That's if the Queen was a tad older. She's unmarried, therefore young enough to not need to right now in my view. 3) It's your idea. Run with it! If you need help, give me an e-mail!

R&R. At least this is doing better than my Naruto one shot.


	4. Of Klausians and girls

Disclaimer: Why am I still here? I already told you! 

Note: This takes place during Mirage's/Fayt's ending.

* * *

"Hey, look on the good side, at least you haven't got arrested." Mirage said cheerfully from her chair right beside Fayt's bed.

"Like being handcuff to my bed is any better." Fayt said annoyed. They were in one of the personal cabins of the Canis, the shuttle to Klaus. Normally Fayt would enjoy traveling though space, but like he said, his right hand handcuffed to his bed.

"Actually, it is. Those muscle heads are currently handcuffed to a bar in the cargo room. I expect them to be quite uncomfortable,as large as they are."

"So tell me why am I like this again?"

"They said you pulled out a weapon."

"I didn't! I stopped them from messing with that girl!"

"But think for a moment. How likely is that a earthling can beat up four muscle men, let alone Klausians?"

"Your lucky that you had me and that girl to vouch for you."

"So why am I like this again?"

"Easy even though I told that you were a pupil of my father's Dojo," at this Fayt rolled his eyes, "and you spent a little time on Klaus, it's still hard to believe that you beat them with only a wooden sword."

"It's pathetic when someone comes up for excuses when they lost when it's clear that they would lose anyway."

"You've" Mirage spoken as she pointed to Fayt, "have be hanging around a certain Nox too long. But look on the good side, after a short time on Klaus, you won't have to worry about something like this."

"How?"

"By law, anyone who stays on Klaus for a certain amount of time can become a naturalized citizen."

"How would that help me?"

"Well, first off, you get this," Mirage said as she unziped her shirt far enough to allow her tattoo to show, "except in a different color. Saying you trained there with the tattoo will show that it will be the truth. Plus nobody will try to drag you off for disection there."

"Whatever. Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"I thought you were worried that the fifth guy?"

"So? You look like your about to drop." At this comment, Mirage just grin and stood up.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep..." as she said this, she laid down on Fayt's bed and placed her head on Fayt's right arm.

"M-M-Mirage..." Fayt stammered as a hint of red entered his face.

"My, your arm is a nice pillow." Mirage mumbled loud enough so Fayt could hear it as she snuggled up closer and Fayt's blush darken.

He was the one without any sleep that night.

* * *

Meh, this idea just popped into my head. Needless to say, Mirage isn't going to be the only Klausian female in a one shot. 


	5. Helping Lieber

Disclaimer: Hey, am I even getting paid for saying this? 

Nasuren: No.

Note: This takes place during Maria's solo ending and also shows a pairing besides a Fayt?. I won't go into the details of it, and if you haven't seen it, there's a script on with it.

* * *

"Oh boy...There he goes, there he goes... All right, either he succeeds, or everything falls apart. What a sight to behold." Steeg said as the form of Lieber walked up to Maria. 

"Ah... Captain. I mean, Maria! Um, that is, I mean..." Studdered Lieber as her confronted Maria. He continued to studder even more when Maria asked what was wrong.

"Are you sure you wanna let this chance pass you by?" Steeg asked Marietta "Won't you regret it later? Don't let it stress you out... Follow your heart."

"Don't worry, I got over him..." Marietta said as the two turned to hear the door opening to allow another blue hair earthling. "Besides, there's one thing that would help both me an Lieber."

With this, Marietta got up and proceeded to the three figures near the captian's seat.

"Now, watch how it's done.." Marietta whispered to Lieber as she went to stand before Fayt. "Hey, Fayt. You won't happen to be busy right now?"

"No, I'm not Marietta. Why?" Fayt responded. Needless to say Maria and Lieber's attention was on these two.

"If your not busy, would you like to get some lunch?"

"...sure, why not?" With this, the two left the bridge.

"Now, what was it you wanted Lieber?" Maria began.

* * *

"Come on..." Marietta mumered.

"Ask her already!" Fayt whisper from outside the door.

"Will you go out with me!" Lieber praticially yelled. Unfortunately the yell caused the Earthling and the Klausian to pull back, not allowing them to hear Maria answer. However the sound of Lieber's yells were a sign it went well.

"Finally, he can get off my back!" Fayt said as he stretch.

"Thanks for your help, Fayt." Marietta spoke as she bowed. With this, Fayt nodded and began to walk away.

"Hey Fayt," Marietta called out as she raced to him before he got away. "How about going to get something to eat, for real?"

* * *

AN: I promised and I delievered. Marietta was the other female Klausian I was talking about. Hmmm, it seems that only one person responded to 'Behind the Scenes', and she nearly hit the bull's eye! If anyone finds the missing piece, on a later chapter or a later SO3 story, I might name a character to the winners. Note that I consider ruinechan a winner. those that want to try, post it on my LJ account. 

To Regrem Erutaerc: Please stop double posting! I thank you for the reviews, but it's hard to find out how many there is out there when you double post.

To those thanking me for pairings: I'm not Anti-Yaoi. I just don't read it, I don't write it. But I will say this site needs more than AbelFayt (no offense to those that like it.


End file.
